The 20-Team Challenge
Plot The legendary warrior continues to stare down Goku in rage as Broly lunges at him and sends him flying with a punch to the gut, but Goku compliments him for his power and transforms into Super Saiyan 3, and proceeds to kick him out the ring allowing him to complete the 100-team Round as he powers down with Broly still furious as Goku reveals that acting is hard. Broly slowly realises that Goku was conning him the entire time in order to get more power and apologises for his words. Broly accepts his apology and agrees to join his team as he gives his Senzu Bean to Goten to fully heal him as they prepare to leave the area. Goku Black: GT allows Broly to join Goku's Team while has Goten teleported to the bleaches. Team Goku returns to his room and begins training with each of his teammates as well as helping Broly get to new heights while Team Vegeta is called to the ring in order to participate as he revealed that he recruited his own father and Future Gohan. Team Vegeta manages to get to the 100th Team although each member of his team is mostly exhausted as Goku Black: GT opens a rift to bring forth Veroly. Veroly powers up to Super Saiyan and proceeds to attack as his own team are destroyed by his power-up, but Vegeta easily knocks him away as Veroly is overwhelmed by his follow up attacks Veroly uses Stardust Breaker, but Vegeta deflects the energy sphere as he continues to pummel him. Veroly' transforms into Legendary Super Saiyan and proceeds overpower Vegeta's base form with his Gigantic Punisher resulting in the prince entering Super Saiyan, but even with his Super Saiyan form the fused warrior overwhelms him with Punishing Omega and almost sends him out of bounds as Vegeta pushes it away and into another planetoid - destroying it. Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and proceeds to dodge Veroly's next attack and kicks in the gut at full force - sending his opponent hurtling into the ground allowing him to triumph. Goku Black: GT announces that the challenge will be changed due to it being too long and too taxing on the participants to 20 fighters will allow any fighter that had over 20 or below 80 victories to participate in a Redemption Round. The others are put off by the change, but accept the new rule as Team Vegeta hands off to train as Team Yamcha is called forth and manages to obtain 17 victories allowing him to go onto the first round of the tournament while Team Guitar is called the ring. They arrive as they prepare to face off against their challenges, however, each team is easily defeated by Jiren after Guitar's first two attacks - whom regards them as small fries and not worth their time. Guitar asks why he is grumpy again and Jiren replies that he is focused on winning in order to get his wish and to face Goku again. Eventually; they get to the 20th team being Veroly's team as Guitar eliminates his team with ease and proceeds to try to attack Veroly as Yukirieza fires his Dark Death Beam to distract Veroly allowing Guitar to punish him. A bystander begins to boo Yukirieza calling him a monster and resulting everyone to do the same, but Jiren flies over to him and threatens to destroy him if doesn't shut-up after seeing Yukirieza hurt. New Future Trunks transforms into Super Saiyan and punches Veroly in the face and sends him flying into the stadium as New Future Trunks uses Galick Beam, but pierces the planetoid and causes an explosion in its lower area as Veroly knocks him in the ground. New Future Trunks transforms into his Spectral Super Saiyan form and uses Arcane Galick Beam. Veroly begins transforming and manages to transform into his Legendary Super Saiyan God form and uses his Catastrophic Punisher at New Future Trunks, but Jiren reflects back at him - destroying half of the stadium. Veroly stands up with heavy injuries and blasts Guitar severely injuring him as Yukirieza thrusts his fist forward creating a tremendous amount of energy, however, he hits both Veroly and New Future Trunks resulting both of being eliminated. However, due to New Future Trunks being eliminated by his own teammate - Team Guitar is forced to go through Redemption Round while New Future Trunks's elimination is upheld. Yukirieza is shocked at his actions as everyone boos him with Jiren giving everyone death glares with Chi-Chi and the others berating the bystanders for there behaviour. Main Events *Team Goku and Team Vegeta complete the 100-Team Challenge. *The 100-Team Challenge Round is changed to the 20-Team Challenge Round to shorten the round. *Team Guitar both completes the 20-Team Challenge, but due Yukirieza eliminating New Future Trunks - their team is declared have lost and forced complete the Redemption Round. *Veroly replaces Broly as the final opponent in the 100-Team/20-Team Challenge Round. Appearances Characters *Goku *Broly *Gohan *Bardock *Piccolo *Chi-Chi *Vegeta *Future Gohan *King Vegeta *Trunks *Tien *Veroly *Guitar *Android 16 *Yukirieza *New Future Trunks *Jiren *Goku Black: GT Locations *Timespace Rift (Tournament Stadium Planetoid) Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 2 C-type *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan C-type *Legendary Super Saiyan Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Broly (Super Saiyan 2 C-type) *Team Vegeta vs. Time Rift teams *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Veroly (Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan) *Team Yamcha vs. Time Rift Teams *Team Guitar vs. Time Rift Teams *Guitar, Yukirieza, Android 16, Jiren, & New Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Spectral Super Saiyan) vs. Veroly (Base/Legendary Super Saiyan God)